Tuchanka State Union
The Tuchanka State Union is the newest governing force created directly after Urdnot Legacy took control of the United Krogan Front in 2230. The Tuchanka State Union has been described as an imperialistic dictatorship. Most of the krogan do not consider themselves oppressed by this new global government because they are convinced that it is for their survival and strength as a species. History The Tuchanka State Union was formed in 2230 by Urdnot Legacy. Legacy, the son of Urdnot Grunt, planned to build the krogan up to a place of near-unlimited power. He continued Urdnot Wrex's campaign to create new varren and vegetation farms, create new hospitals, and rebuild the infrastructure of the crumbling world. Legacy's achievement of creating Urdnot City was what many believed to be his crowning achievement and the amount of support he had tripled. He won the entire krogan civilization over in a matter of years and, as Tuchanka became a habitable place again, shifted his attention to what he really wanted. He ordered the greatest krogan scientists from around Tuchanka to build an army of genetically-modified pure krogan, just like him, his father, and the many children he had. This large-scale but secret process was meant for one purpose; create the new krogan army. These krogan would be the vanguard of a second krogan rebellion. The Tuchanka State Union then began implementing a more martial law over the krogan. New mining colonies were built on worlds that only the krogan could survive and old trading routes were severed. The Tuchanka State Union became a rogue state similar to the batarians so an alliance naturally occured. The krogan appealled to the batarians hatred for humanity and used that to turn the batarians into the unknowing grunts of their new army. The Second Krogan Rebellion was now being set into motion. As the army of pure-krogan grew, Legacy's disgust with his predecessors began to increase in potency. He once saw them as an oppressed people then, as pawns to strengthen the reputation and admiration of the krogan species. Now, he sees most krogan as genetically obsolete beings who were holding the species back. Thus began the Krogan Purge, a large-scale yet silent attack on nearly all of the krogan populace. The pure-krogan army that Legacy had created was being used as assassins to kill of large clans and replace them. Nearly 80% of the original krogan populace had been killed off before anyone realized the truth of a government conspiracy. What remained of the original krogan either left the Krogan DMZ or stayed, fought, and died honorably. The "new krogan" and the Tuchanka Stae Union would cause fluctuations throughout krogan society and raise alarms with some batarian leaders. Though most were skeptical, they kept their criticisms to themselves. The Tuchanka State Union later turned it's attention back to a resource which had always been a reliable source of soldiers; the vorcha. Large numbers of vorcha were kidnapped from Omega and other breeding grounds for them and brought them to Kuthar where they began to train these warrior slaves to become killing machines. Capital & Defenses The capital (or headquarters) of the Tuchanka State Union is located exactly where its name entails, Tuchanka. More specifically, the capital is Urdnot City, a massive palace constructed by Urdnot Legacy when the Tuchanka State Union was first formed. The entire planet is also considered the capital as the governing force has grown to an inter-stellar level. For this reason, Tuchanka itself would be in grave danger if a joint-attack carried out by the council races was unleashed on them. For that reason, Krogan Demilitarized Zone has been transformed into a fortress. Both the Dranek System and the Nith System have been occupied by krogan while the Aralakh System has practically been transformed into a heavily-fortified fortress. Funded by the Tuchanka Center of Economy & Business, the krogan military was able to built various battle stations, security outposts, and war bases. Tuchanka has been uplifted with new skyscrapers but their was no absence of weaponry. Massive surface-to-air batteries lined the surface while war stations and naval battlegroups swarmed the planet's orbit. Branches The Tuchanka State Union has various sections which are responsible for certain functions. This includes military, science, agriculture, and power among other things. Each branch is run by a single leader who answers only to the krogan ruler himself. These leaders are not elected but they earn their position, whether it be through combat or the alien art of diplomacy. Below is a list of different branches which are subordinate to the main body of the Tuchanka State Union. *Center of Krogan Health *Battlemaster Legion of Tuchanka *Tuchanka Center of Agriculture *Tuchanka Center of Economy & Business *Tuchanka Center of Science & Technology *Tuchanka Center of Construction & Engineering *Tuchanka Center of Energy & Resource Management Notable Members *Urdnot Legacy *Urdnot Runt Category:Factions